dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Evangelista
Alice Evangelista is one of the female protagonists of DxD - The Last Amagiri. She lived in Hagun Island within the same residential area and home as Kensei Amagiri and Claire Belial who she was rather close to. Though has she appeared to be impassive, she possesses one of the Four High-Tier Longinus, Annihilation Maker. After the Hagun Island Rebellion, she now lives in Kibou Town in the Amagiri Residence with both Kensei and Claire. Appearance As a ten-year-old, Alice was described as being a cute blonde-haired girl with yellow eyes dressed in the same basic clothes as most children on Hagun Island. She has been said to have been born with a weaker constitution compared to others her age, which causes her to become a lot sicker easier. As a thirteen-year-old, her hair has grown out a little more with her complexion being better, as a result of the constant healing from Kensei and Hisui using senjutsu. Since enrolling in Seika Middle School, she is often seen dressed, which consists of a dark blue sailor uniform, a red ribbon, a dark blue skirt that has a white stripe, long socks, and maroon shoes. As a sixteen-year-old, she has become a more well-endowed beautiful young woman with her blonde hair reaching her back and a fair normal skin tone. It is shown that after she started to attend a high school, she has been mostly seen dressed in the typical school uniform. Aside from wearing a school uniform, she would be dressed in more fashionable clothing such as a long-sleeved jacket that has her bra revealed, a pair of jeans, and boots. Personality Despite her cute looks, Alice is shown to wear an almost impassive expression on her face no matter the situation never showing a single reaction. Although, she has a strong attachment toward Kensei and Claire who she views as her treasured replacement loved ones. As such, she is noted to reveal more of her emotions around the two of them compared to her close friends, being lazy and leaning on Kensei, even acting childishly if things don't go her direction in certain situations. Despite her supposed lack of interest in anything else, Alice loves painting and anything that's related to art, often resulting in her speaking artistic manner based on the situation. She isn't afraid of facing off against monsters, all in all maintaining a calm demeanor in the face of those she finds "boorish". This is due to her mindset as an artist in facing opponents that has no rational thought process, which Kensei notes as being one of her weird traits. History Alice was born in a village and lived a quiet life with her parents and enjoyed attending school with her friends. At times, she would stay home from school due to an illness and be taken care of by her parents. One day, Alice fell asleep during classes and her sacred gear awakened for the first time causing various monsters to be born from her shadow and started rampaging all around the village. As soon as it was discovered that Alice was the cause, she started to become feared around her home and even by her friends. And escalated to her running away from home on her own, then being fought by one of the orchestrators of the Gehenna Tournament and was brought to Hagin Island where she met up with both Kensei and Claire. Powers and Abilities High Artistic Skills: Even before realizing what her Longinus was Alice held a great deal of interest in all forms of art since she was a child. However, due to Alice not being given any art equipment, she uses her Longinus to express herself and it led to her image being developed. Enhanced Endurance: Having been sick for most of her life, Alice has developed a natural resistance to painful stimuli caused by an illness or toxin. Even after being poisoned by Mason, she still acted like her normal self. Equipment Annihilation Maker ( ): Alice's main weapon of choice, which is listed among the Top Four Longinus. It is able to create various monsters that she can imagine from her shadows. Trivia *Alice is Italian and has a habit of saying Italian words when flustered or tired. *Due to her weaker constitution, she hates wearing clothes she finds to be "heavy". *Her character design is based on Sara Bloodlily from Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan and the other images used is Aikawa Shiho from Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha and Mishiru Kokumonji from Code: Breaker. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Humans